1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a technology field concerning with coloring, and particularly to an automatic coloring device for moving coloring tool along a curve.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a 3D object is colored by manually operating coloring tools such as painting brushes, spray guns, etc. As to color makeup, for example, users draw various eyebrow shapes, various eye lines, eyelashes, eye contours, face makeup, labial makeup, appearance modifications, and various color changes on their faces or bodies or others. However, the make-up technique depends on the users' experiences; that is, the proficiency in the makeup technique is trained by the users' experiences. The difference in proficiency in the makeup technique and the wide range of cosmetics usually results in a difference between the effect of the makeup and the effect expected by the user.
As information technology continues to evolve, a simulation device for trying color makeup or a care product is provided by some research. In order to replace manual makeup, the user may simulate an effect of makeup on a screen of the color-makeup device, and then start the color-makeup device to makeup according to the simulated effect of makeup; for example, TW Patent Publication No. 201212852.
However, the conventional moving technology of the coloring tools is applied with a Cartesian coordinate system, such that the coloring tool is unsmooth and applied rigidly, resulting in lack of the elasticity and precision of application. Consequently, it is easy to form a jagged curve as a coloring track, such that the coloring effect is unnatural.